(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes two panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are provided, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two panels. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field to control polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display may be easily manufactured to have thin thickness, but side visibility of the liquid crystal display is typically poor compared to front visibility. Accordingly, various methods of arranging and driving liquid crystal have been developed to improve the side visibility.